


Дорогу осилит идущий

by Norath



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, Light Angst, Multi, ot9(Stray Kids)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath
Summary: Всё проходит, пройдёт и это.
Kudos: 5





	Дорогу осилит идущий

**Author's Note:**

> Новость зацепила меня неожиданно сильно и мне надо было вылить это куда-то.  
Работа едва ли вычитана.
> 
> Хочу только сказать, что все живы и здоровы - и это самое главное. Всё остальное образуется.

От тишины сегодня нет спасенья. Общежитие словно вымерло.  
Чан стоял в дверях гостиной, смотрел на включенный телевизор и не слышал ни звука. Впрочем, звука и не было, как не было и ни души на потрепанном диване в центре комнаты.  
Звук будто выключили несколько дней назад. Иронично, но Чан помнит, что в тот вечер у него раскалывалась голова от бесконечного прослушивание музыки: сначала во время танцевальной практики, а потом в студии. Джисон два часа не умолкая рассказывал какие-то тупые шутки, видимо, задавшись целью довести Чанбина до колик. Их сдвоенный ржач и нелепые выкрики ухудшали и без того не самое лучшее состояние Бана. В какой-то момент он просто пинками выдворил их из студии, хлопнув дверью, нацепил наушники с самой крутой шумоизоляцией и закрыл глаза. Скорее всего он задремал, потому что, почувствовав прикосновение к плечу, буквально подлетел в кресле.  
Рядом стоял Уджин. Еще не сняв наушники, Чан по одним губам угадал «извини, не хотел пугать». Головная боль чуть-чуть поутихла, а прохладная тишина студии позволила вдохнуть полной грудью. Присутствие хёна как всегда успокаивало, хотя на границе сознания Чана щекотало глухое любопытство. Уджин не был частым гостем в студии, тем более так поздно ночью. В последнее время старший старался соблюдать режим, в надежде своим примером вдохновить и непутёвых тонсенов (далеко не все засиживались до утра работая, некоторые просто гоняли игрушки).  
— Что такое, хён? Скажи мне, что ты пришёл не для того, чтобы жаловаться на задротство Хёнджина и Феликса, я уже говорил с ними сто раз. Серьёзно, не отнимать же мне у них всю технику…  
Уджин покачал головой, привычная улыбка лишь на мгновение проскользнула по его губам и тут же исчезла.  
— Нет, послушай, Чан, мне надо с тобой поговорить. Как с лидером.  
Уже в ту секунду Чан знал, что это было начало конца. Ему было знакомо это ощущение — полупредчувствие-полусмирение. Он испытывал такое стыдное количество раз. Во время дебюта своих друзей, всякий раз, за секунду до того как слышал «ты ещё не готов», потом, острее, перед исключением Минхо и Феликса, перед провальными записями и крупными скандалами, когда они все только-только притирались друг к другу.  
Но никогда рядом с Уджином. Уджин был безопасным местом. Его формальное хёнство, эта незначительная разница в датах рождения, позволяла Чану чуть отпускать себя всякий раз, когда всего становилось слишком много. С Уджином можно было побыть беспомощным тонсеном и всё. Уджин вовсе не был скромным тихоней, но в нём было столько спокойствия и уверенности, что оно всё будто обволакивало его широкоплечую фигуру, вилось за ним шлейфом, мягко оглаживая окружающих, создавая впечатление надёжности, вдумчивости и осознанности. И сейчас Чан чувствовал, будто с него рывком стянули этот нежный и тёплый покров, так что холодные ветра сеульской осени мигом облизали его с ног до головы, оставляя растерянного, съёжившегося, покрытого крупными мурашками.  
— Что такое? — Бан уставился на старшего, изучая каждую чёрточку его лица, даже не осознавая, что пытается найти опровержение своему плохому предчувствию. Вот сейчас тонкие губы Кима растянутся в привычную широкую улыбку, никаких зубов — сплошная умилительная доброжелательность, гарантированное и заверенное «всё хорошо». Но Уджин не улыбался. И не смотрел в глаза.  
— Завтра нам надо будет прийти в главный офис, обсудить все детали и согласовать официальное заявление.  
— Заявление о чём? — во рту было сухо, а в ушах начало тихо и тонко звенеть.  
— О моём уходе из группы.  
Воображаемые мурашки от метафорического ветра вдруг все и разом материализовались на коже Чана. Он глупо моргал, пытаясь поймать летающие в черепной коробке слова, наполовину сосредоточенный на этом странном ощущении, когда волосы по всему телу встают дыбом. Уджин сказал что-то очень важное, но почему оно прозвучало как несусветная глупость? Как обронённая Джисоном шутка, слишком неудачная, чтобы над ней посмеяться, так что просто оставленная на полу в комнате студии звукозаписи.  
— А?  
Чан смотрел как Уджин тяжело вздохнул, на мгновение прикрывая лицо широкой ладонью, пальцами автоматически потирая виски, а потом взял Чана за руку и потянул в сторону небольшого диванчика. Идти было два шага, но больше бы Чан всё равно не прошёл — ноги заплетались.  
— Я попросил позволить мне сообщить вам самому, до официальной встречи.  
— Почему?  
Они сидели рядом друг с другом, Уджин держал руки Чана в своих и неторопливо рассказывал. По порядку, ровным, привычным тоном. Чан слушал его интонации, складывал слова на полку в голове — позже надо будет просмотреть, понять о чем шла речь — и понимал, что только что его жизнь (их жизни) сделала крутой поворот, прошла ту самую точку, после которой «как раньше уже не будет». И впервые за все годы, Чан искренне хотел повернуть назад, дёрнуть хёна за руку, вскочить с дивана, сказать «пойдём!» и выйти из студии, выйти и вернуться обратно на год-два-три назад.  
Но он не мог.

+++

Ребята держались хорошо, Чан считал, что они все справлялись лучше него и от этого делалось ещё паршивее. Новость наделал много шума - буквально. Сынмин внезапно разразился громкой — на грани крика — тирадой с проклятиями и угрозами. В ответ на него, а после и вместе с ним стал кричать Джисон. Феликс настойчиво дёргал Чана за рукав, на английском прося повторить, объяснить и опровергнуть. Минхо и Хёнджин растащили по углам Хана и Кима, удерживая их в чем-то, что должно было быть успокаивающим объятием, но на деле напоминало удушающий захват человека, который тонет и, охваченный паникой, вцепился изо всех сил и тянет на дно того, кто пришёл ему на помощь.  
Уджин стоял рядом с Чаном посреди гостиной, переодически роняя извинения, сожалеющие улыбки и ещё какие-то слова, пока не замолк, услышав некрасивый и громкий всхлип. Чан реагировал инстинктивно и почти уже дёрнулся в сторону дивана, на котором сидел макнэ, как тот сам рванул вперёд, впечатываясь в Уджина, приклеиваясь к нему всем телом, прогибаясь в спине так, будто всем существом хотел впаяться в старшего хёна.  
В комнате разом стало тихо. Будто слёзы Чонина окончательно расставили всё по местам, смыли бесполезные гнев и отрицание и оставили перед голой и неизбежной правдой - дальше они идут ввосьмером. Все замерли, глядя на макнэ и Уджина. Чонин не любил плакать, но сейчас будто забыв об этом, рыдал так горько, что Чан чувствовал, как у него самого слезы наворачиваются на глаза. Он видел как закаменел Феликс, которому, видимо, удалось добиться от Чанбина подтверждения тому, что он всё расслышал правильно. Они стояли там вдвоём, оба белые, неестественно худые (им надо перестать сидеть на этих жёстких диетах, мимолётом мелькнуло в голове Чана) - руки Со на плечах Феликса в слабом подбадривающем жесте.  
Сынмин отмер первым, нервным и злым движением стряхнул с себя руки Хёнджина и в два шага оказался возле самого младшего и самого старшего, не медля прижимаясь к ним обоим в отчаянном объятии. Дальше все пошли один за другим. Поверх опущенных разноцветных голов Чан видел лицо Уджина - медленно покрывающееся красными пятнами, с дрожащей и искривлённой линией рта, зажмуренными глазами и хмурыми бровями. На мгновение Ким открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Баном и тут же отвернулся, склоняя голову, будто так Чан не увидел бы крупных слёз, бегущих по его щекам.  
Чан присоединился последним. Прислонился к вздрагивающим спинам Джисона и Феликса, наклонил голову, прислоняясь к пушистому виску Минхо и крепко сжал руки, зажмуриваясь. Может быть, если он достаточно хорошо притворится, то из прощального, это объятие превратиться в успокаивающее?

+++

К моменту их последнего совместного выступления, вещей Уджина уже не было в общежитии. Ещё никогда здесь не царила такая угнетающая тишина. Собирались быстро и тихо, попытки поддерживать обычную атмосферу провалились на следующий же день после объявления об уходе. Не желая тратить в неловких кривляниях и бесполезном отрицании утекающее время, мемберы просто ходили по пятам за Уджином. Чонин, кажется, не отходил от старшего даже в душе. Было сказано столько всего, столько громких и тихих обещаний заполнили пространство, что Чану казалось, будто они физически давят на него. Обнадёживающие, увесистые, но вместе с тем пустые и бесполезные. Они все знали правду. Их пути расходятся. Как бы они не хотели, но жизнь айдола и жизнь обычного человека - это жизни в двух параллельных мирах. Они рядом, на виду друг у друга, могу общаться, но не пересекаются.  
Они будут поддерживать связь, господи, конечно, будут, но встречи будут редки, проблемы станут абсолютно другими и в конце концов связь поблекнет и выцветет. 

Чан боялся этого больше всего на свете.

На самом деле, он боялся сейчас стольких вещей, что кошмары не давали ему спать, но смирение, смирение и потеря чувствительности, вероятность того, что рано или поздно оно «отболит» страшили Криса больше всего.

+++

Они прощались скомкано. Уджин не сказал точно, когда будет его последний визит, упомянул только, что еще какое-то время будет ходить на встречи с руководством, и, конечно, заглянет в общежитие.  
После концерта, уставшие, абсолютно истощенные - не столько фивзически, сколько морально - ребята по очереди обнимали Уджина, который, на этот раз, должен был ехать отдельно. Не с ними. Не к ним.

Вторая волна накрыла их по приезде в общежитие.  
Чан как раз выходил из душа, когда Сынмин пронёсся из своей комнаты в гостиную. Чан оглянулся, краем глаза отмечая раскрытую нараспашку дверь и видимую через проём кровать. Голую, с пустым матрасом. Бан подошёл к двери, оглядывая наполовину опустевшую комнату. Это выглядело настолько нелепо и так вопиюще, будто кто-то провёл по законченному рисунку ластиком и тщательно, но торопливо стёр часть картинки. Предметы и цвета уже было не разглядеть, но остались слабые силуэты и серые катышки использованной резины.  
Чан, краем уха уловивший тихое «я не буду там спать», прочувствовал это всей душой. Он бы тоже не смог. Но он и так не может. Все эти дни в общежитии необычайно тихо, но впервые от этой тишины у Чана закипает мозг и вместо желанной дрёмы в голове варятся бесконечные мысли. Он такой же как все они - мальчишка, которого поглощают эмоции, он друг и брат, но ещё он лидер и за плечами у него лишняя горка ответсвенности. Чану кажется, что сейчас это даже плюс, столько всего надо утрясти, со столькими переговорить, это отнимает силы, путает мысли и не даёт провалиться в яму окончательно.  
Когда он входит в гостиную они все там. Четверо утрамбовались на диване: Сынмин со слезящимися глазами, тихо плачущий Чонин, Джисон с остекленевшим взглядом и Чанбин, глядящий куда-то в стену. На полу обнимаются Феликс, Хёнджин и Минхо. У Ликса опухшие глаза и красные щёки.  
Чан глубоко вздыхает.  
Обходит диван, садится к ним всем лицом. В него тут же впиваются шесть пар уставших глаз. Чанбин все так же смотрит в стену, куда-то поверх плеча лидера.

— Нам придётся двигаться дальше. - начинает Чан и его почти тошнит от банальности этих слов. — Я хочу, чтобы вы вспомнили, почему мы здесь, как мы тут очутились и для чего делаем это всё. Хочу, чтобы вы подумали, обо всём том, что происходило до этого момента, о всех усилиях и стараниях, что мы приложили. О всех обещаниях, что мы давали. Не только себе и друг другу, но и им. — Чан ткнул пальцем в висевший на стене плакат их тура. — Для нас всё только начинается. Для всех нас. И кроме того, где бы мы все не находились в этот момент времени, мы всё ещё вместе, мы Stray Kids. И нас всегда девять, помните?  
Ребята молчат, всхлипы сменились тяжелыми вздохами, но на слова сил ни у кого не осталось. Чан их понимает.

— Как ты, Бан Чан-хён? — внезапно раздаётся хриплый голос Чанбина. Будто одеревеневший, он медленно поворачивает голову к Чану, кашляет пару раз, сбрасывая сковавшее оцепенение, и повторяет своим мягким, домашним тоном. — Как ты?

И Чана вдруг пронзает новое ощущение. Такого он еще не испытывал. В груди болит так, что тяжело сделать вздох, глаза наливаются неприятным теплом, грозящим перейти в жгучий жар, от этого виски стискивает словно обручем, а во рту мигом пересыхает.

— Норм… — хрипит Чан, но воздуха не хватает, чтобы закончить фразу. Силы вдруг покидают его и он скрючивается на полу, роняя голову на трясущиеся руки. В ушах тонко и противно звенит, перед глазами плывёт, а в голове впервые четко оформляется и загорается мысль: Уджин больше не с ними. Его единственный хён больше не будет его безопасным местом. Из холодильника исчезнут бесконечные запасы курицы, утром никто не будет отпихивать Чана от раковины, чтобы потеснился и дал старшим умыться. Некого будет обнять и получить незамедлительное, искреннее объятие в ответ. Никто не обнимает так как Уджин, и никто не отвечает на объятия Бана так же охотно.  
Внезапно, всё происходящее становится очень личным. И Кристоферу Бану, а не лидеру Stray Kids Бан Чану, становится очевидно всё то, что он только что говорил ребятам — дальше они идут без Ким Уджина. Теперь он, Чан, самый старший хён.  
Этот груз наваливается его на плечи и Бан не может понять пригибает его к полу объятиями семерых парней или одним этим болезненным осознанием.

+++

Проходит месяц и жизнь понемногу входит в новую колею. Из гостиной исчезает ворох футонов и подушек, образовавшийся там в первую неделю. Не сговариваясь, ребята всем составом ночевали в гостиной. В первый раз под давлением эмоций, потом, Хёнджин сказал, что составит Сынмину компанию (тот отказывался возвращаться в комнату), а когда посреди ночи Чан вернулся из студии, то застал и всех остальных, расположившихся прямо на ковре, кто с подушками, кто просто друг на друге. Чан ушёл чистить зубы, а после тихо влез между Феликтом и Чонином, тут же чувствуя как обо крепко обнимают его с обеих сторон.  
Так провели неделю, до перераспределения комнат и соседей.  
Уджин поддерживал с ними связь, постоянные сообщения, звонки, внезапно оживший групповой чат. Всё это помогало утихомирить бурю и изжить горечь. Но Чан скучал. Они все скучали. Хотя из-за произошедшего работы стало вдвое больше, напряжение возросло втрое, а сил и нервов осталось на самом донышке, у каждого из них будто хранился неприкосновенный резервуар с биркой «для Уджина». И он всегда был полон самыми разными эмоциями.  
Чонин однажды ночью сбежал, но ещё до того как Чан успел обзавестись седыми волосами, он получил сообщение от Уджина. Макнэ вернулся через несколько часов, зарёванный, но решительный и с той ночи немного больше начал напоминать себя прежнего. С того инцидента у Чана в голове засела мысль, и как бы он не отпихивал её, не задвигал в самый дальний угол, она всё равно настойчиво подкатывалась к самому центру и легонько, ненавязчиво пульсировала.

_«Сможешь выбраться сегодня?»_

+++

Было холодно. Холодно, ветрено и темно, но впервые за долгий-долгий месяц Чан чувствовал струящееся по телу тепло и лёгкость.  
Они стояли в тени какого-то жилого дома, крепко обнявшись и забавно покачиваясь.

— Ты хуже Нини, честное слово. — дразнился Уджин, своим мягким голосом нашёптывая прямо Чану на ухо.  
— Замолчи, хён, я пытаюсь не разрыдаться прямо тут. — глухо проворчал Бан, носом отодвигая тёплый шарф Уджина, чтобы добраться до его кожи.  
Ким послушно замолк, продолжая крепко сжимать Чана в объятиях, ненавязчиво покачивая их обоих из стороны в сторону. Он продолжал так, пока не почувствовал как обмякает и расслабляется тело Бана.  
— Легче? - тихо спросил Уджин. — Самый лучший на свете лидер? — со смешком подначил он, за что тут же поплатился тычком под рёбра. — Между прочим, это слова Чонина!  
Чан невнятно что-то проворчал в ответ. Его начало клонить в сон прямо так.  
— Но я с ними полностью согласен. — всё так же тихо добавил Уджин.  
— Я так по тебе скучаю. Мы все скучаем, Уджин-хён. — Чан, наконец, открыл глаза и вытащил нос из ворота старшего. Теперь его голова покоилась на плече Кима. Чан смотрел в тёмное небо, вдалеке покрытое мутной желтой дымкой городских огней. Здесь, в частном секторе, на самой окраине, было намного темнее.

— И я. Чанни, я не мог спать первую неделю, было так странно. Однажды я задремал, но посреди ночи проснулся от жажды, я снёс в коридоре тумбочку, потому что автоматически повернулся направо, на нашу кухню. Мама так перепугалась… синяк заживал почти две недели… — Уджин продолжал рассказывать про свою новую повседневную жизнь, делиться своими переживаниями. Чан слушал-слушал-слушал, впитывал каждое слово, рисовал в воображении каждый момент, воспроизводя эмоции на знакомом лице. Ему так хотелось собрать картинку воедино, вернуть выпавший пазл из картины своей повседневности.  
— Шшшш, тихо, Чанни, тихо. — Бан не сразу уловил изменение интонаций и темы. — Не надо плакать, плакать на холоде вообще вредно, кожа потрескается, нуны тебе потом по первое число вставят. — Чан всё ещё не видел его лица, но слезы пробрались в тёплый голос, размыли его обычную успокаивающую уверенность, сделали его дрожащим и непривычным.  
— А сам чего? Думаешь, что если нуны тебя теперь… если они теперь не ругают тебя… больше… — Чана вдруг рвануло назад, а потом больно ударило по лбу. Сморгнув самые крупные слёзы, Бан наткнулся на такой же влажный взгляд в паре сантиметров от себя.  
— Хватит, Чанни, пожалуйста. Прекрати терзать себя, я скажу тебе это сам, хорошо? Скажу тебе то, что ты сам говорил Нини и остальным. Вспомни, ради чего всего это, вспомнив всё хорошее, что было и подумай о всём хорошем, что грядёт. Может быть я не смогу держать тебя за руку в каждый из этих хороших моментов, но я всё ещё здесь, в любой момент времени я здесь. Кроме того, — Уджин слабо улыбнулся — что-то ты рано скидываешь меня со счетов. Не думаешь же ты, что я прорыдал за этот месяц весь свой голос?  
Чан молча изучал его лицо. Так близко, чувствуя щекочущую жёсткость чёлки Уджина своим собственным лбом, глядя на знакомые лучик морщинок возле глаз, на живую, обнадёживающую улыбку, всё ещё чувствуя крепкие объятия.  
Вся эта вязкая, обволакивающая тяжесть прямо сейчас медленно сползала к его ногам, открывая прежнего Чана.  
Его хён стоял сейчас перед ним, как всегда уверенный и надежный, со своей фирменной улыбкой и тёплыми руками. И впервые за маленькую бесконечность, Чан подумал, что они никогда и не теряли свой «девятый элемент», они просто поменяли детальки местами и чуть увеличили расстояние. Но расстояние это дело такое…  
Дорогу осилит идущий, и Чан искренне надеялся, что если идти друг другу навстречу, то путь будет не таким долгим.


End file.
